


homewards

by grlnrdpnbby



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Adorable Grogu | Baby Yoda, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Jedi Ben Solo, Jedi Luke Skywalker, Jedi Temple (Star Wars), Jedi Training (Star Wars), Luke Skywalker Needs A Hug, basically im bitter about season2s ending, i'll add more tags when things actually start to happen, i'm really not sure what i'm doing - lmk if you think i should tag anything else, this is my first fic ever pls be nice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28173291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grlnrdpnbby/pseuds/grlnrdpnbby
Summary: “He has a father? Why is he here Master?”“He needed to be trained, at the time he had little control over himself, and still not enough now. But I can no longer train Grogu, he does not wish to be here.” He looked older than he truly was, she thought, sitting there searching for answers, weighed down by the responsibilities he shouldered.“You are distracted young one, what is on your mind?” he turned towards her“I mean no disrespect Master Luke, but can he not simply be returned to his father?” she was hesitant, it seemed almost too obvious.“And who will take him?” Luke raised an eyebrow.“You?”“And leave all you younglings here? Unlike you I do not have a death wish, Lana,” he chuckled, “I cannot,” he paused, straightened and turned to his Padawan, “but I suppose it is rather time you went on an assignment alone.”A fix-it fic if you will. Starts around 3 years after the events of The Rescue.
Kudos: 38





	homewards

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first ever fic, I don't really know what I'm doing but I hope you enjoy.  
> Find me on tumblr @asthmaticpansexual  
> Some context: this starts around 3 years after the events of The Rescue, Grogu has been training with Luke on Yavin-4 but it is time he was back with Din.  
> I'm making this up as I go along. I've never read any of the comics about Luke's training temple so all my knowledge is what I can find on Wookieepedia and what I've made up. This is told from the POV of Lana, she's my OC.  
> No beta we die like men.  
> Enjoy <3

“He does not belong here,” Luke sighed, “he has been here for almost three years now but every day I feel him searching out more desperately for his father.”

“He has a father? Why is he here Master?”

“He needed to be trained, at the time he had little control over himself, and still not enough now. But I can no longer train Grogu, he does not wish to be here.” He looked older than he truly was, she thought, sitting there searching for answers, weighed down by the responsibilities he shouldered.

“You are distracted young one, what is on your mind?” he turned towards her.

“I mean no disrespect Master Luke, but can he not simply be returned to his father?” she was hesitant, it seemed almost too obvious.

“And who will take him?” Luke raised an eyebrow.

“You?”

“And leave all you younglings here? Unlike you I do not have a death wish, Lana,” he chuckled, “I cannot,” he paused, straightened and turned to his padawan, “but I suppose it is rather time you went on an assignment alone.”

“… Alone, Master Luke? …But I’ve only been training with you for 2 years and- “

“And for your whole life with your mother before me. You are the most capable young Jedi here, and more than capable of this task ahead of you. I have every faith in you Lana. You must track down his father and return Grogu to where he belongs.” he said in a way that broke no argument.

“And who is his father?”

“A Mandalorian, by the name Din Djarin.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

“A Mandalorian, kriff. He’s joking right? He wants me, a Jedi in training, to track down, A MANDALORIAN”

The young Pantoran grinned, “Kriff Lana, that’s awesome what are you moaning about? I wish Master Luke trusted me like that”

“You started a food fight, with Ben Solo, in the canteen, yesterday, and you’re wondering why he doesn’t trust you?” she smirked.

“Are you telling me you wouldn’t start a food fight with Solo if he called your focus ‘sloppy’?”

“Well luckily for me I don’t have ‘sloppy’ focus” she grinned.

“Take that back,” they smiled with no venom behind their words, “siding with Solo are you, low blow Lana.”

“I’m not siding with anyone, I’m just saying…”

“Saying what?”, they tackled her, pinned her to the floor and started mercilessly tickling her.

“GET OFF ME,” she gasped, struggling to breathe, “SORRY- “, they let her go, triumphant.

“HA!” she shrieked, using her leg to kick between his ribs slam him to the floor. “You’ll be sorry if you ever tickle me again Lejo Selzen. Now apologise, or I’m telling Solo you think he has a bad meditation technique.”

“But he does,” they grinned.

“Fine, SOLO! LEJO THI- “

“Are you mad girl, you got a death wish?? Shut up!”

“Sacred Lejo?” she sniggered.

“And you’re not?” they looked at her as if she were truly mad.

“He’s ten, you’re thirteen”, she laughed, “you’re not actually scared, are you?”

“Easy for you to say you’re sixteen next moon turn and he’s as big as me.” they pleaded.

“Kriff calm down,” she let them up, “well I need to pack and find Grogu, but I’ll see you around youngling.”

“Youngling,” he huffed, lightly punching her shoulder, “I’m barely younger than you.”

She smiled and pulled him into a hug before looking him over and patting him on the head. Then she picked up her saber and headed off to her quarters.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ambling through the temple and hoping to run into a little green gremlin on her way back, she spotted Hennix and Voe using the force to manipulate the pondwater, in a vain attempt to shower Luke.

“Master Luke,” she hollered, “do you know where Grogu is?”

He turned around, hardly struggling to defend off the incoming attack. “He is meditating with the younglings I believe.”

“Thank you!” she called as he grinned and turned around to make one small push and soak his trainees. “Meditating,” she huffed, it was well known Grogu had a tendency to mistake meditation for nap time, “that boy hasn’t meditated since Luke threatened to put an end to him endangering the frogs.”

She walked down the corridors of the temple, feeling oddly melancholy listening to the sounds of the young Jedi around her. It would only be a few months, but it felt overwhelming, it was not the first time she had had to leave a home, but she had never travelled alone before. She would not really be alone she reasoned with herself, she would have Grogu with her. On the way there at any rate.

She turned the corner to her room, pushed past the stacks of laundry and dragged her old vintage haversack out from under her bunk bed and started to pack.

Spare robes went first, a razor, two bars of that glowing soap that she still did not trust despite Luke’s reassurances, a penknife and her commlink. She tugged at the piece of sting around her neck until she found the charms at the bottom. The wooden circle Lejo had carved ‘may the force be with you’ into, the small metal Rebel Alliance symbol Master Luke had gifted her, and her parent’s wedding rings.

“Down to the armoury I guess.” She took one last look around her now empty room, “See you in a few months.” She muttered to the spider hovering in the corner.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

When she got down to the Armoury Luke was waiting for her with Grogu animatedly babbling semi-coherent nonsense at his side, about ‘buir’, ‘mando’, ‘cara’ and ‘winta’. It didn't mean anything to her but judging by the gleeful look on Grogu’s small face it was about his father.

“So where can I find this ‘Din Djarin’, Master?” She queried searching for a blaster that had not been painted yellow by Lejo and Grogu.

“His last known location was a star cruiser; but he is most likely to be on the planet Mandalore, wielding a Darksaber. However, he may have chosen a different path. If so, he will be in a small krill farming village on the planet of Sorgan, in the outer rim territories.”

“That’s rather vague Master,” she mumbled as she finally found an appropriate blaster, turning it over and hitting the target on the opposite wall dead centre. Satisfied, she stuck it in the blaster holder she had attached to her belt. “which ship am I taking?”

“I think our VCX-100 is going to work best for you.” He picked up Grogu and nodded along to the child’s excited rambling.

“I’ll need a co-pilot.” She turned to him, slinging her haversack over her shoulder and picking up a couple of spare energy cells for the blaster.

“Luckily for you Geegee and I have been repairing a FA-4 droid, you will take it with you as your co-pilot.”

“An FA-4? Those are ancient. Almost as old as you Master”

“Honestly Grogu, padawan’s these days.” He huffed good naturedly, picking up the bag he had packed with Grogu, no doubt filled with dead frog’s and blankets.

They headed outside to the VCX-100, where they met the FA-4.

“Master Luke! Master Grogu! A pleasure to see you both again.” He was an odd sort of droid, not like one she had ever seen before, with an upper structure meant to loosely resemble humanoids that turned into an odd almost triangular conveyor belt type structure in place of legs. He turned to Lana, “Hello I am FA-D7, a pleasure a meet you, young master.”

“Hello FA-D7, I’m Lana Ixlithh, has Master Luke told you our first destination?”

“Mandalore I believe.” The droid said turning to Luke for confirmation. Luke nodded and handed Grogu over to Lana, who balanced him on her hip as she ran through a final mental checklist, as he grabbed at her braids with a giggle. She turned back round to Luke, a soft smile on her face.

“May the force be with you.” Luke bowed slightly, stroked Grogu’s ear once more, and headed slowly back towards the temple.

**Author's Note:**

> So it's been me and autocorrect against the world so let me know if you spot anything. Constructive criticism, kudos and comments would all mean the world to me.


End file.
